<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Carnations Bloom in the Summer by DutifullyPurpleKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335228">Pink Carnations Bloom in the Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten'>DutifullyPurpleKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr Inconspicuous [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not everyone can have a Sugar Daddy, Parker.”<br/>“He’s not my Sugar Daddy!”<br/>“Sure he’s not.”<br/>“I swear to god, I will yeet you out of existence old man.”<br/>“What does that even mean?”<br/>“It means I will throw you out of that goddamn window.”<br/>“Do it. I dare you.”</p><p>Or</p><p>How Penny Parker and Bucky Barnes become each others Ride-or-Die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Peter Parker, steve rogers/james bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr Inconspicuous [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Carnations Bloom in the Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am genuinely sorry about this taking a near fucking year to get out, I've just been stuck trying to figure out where this shit is going. I also had a baby which completely threw me off track but I'm getting back into it now.</p><p> </p><p>My days end best when this sunset gets itself // Behind that little lady sitting on the passenger side // It's much less picturesque without her catching the light // The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes - Arabella by The Arctic Monkeys</p><p>Peta Parker is now Penny Parker, I am sorry for any confusion to anyone re-reading this or reading the newest chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Penny Parker…” The officiant went on as Tony stumbled back, shaking his head as he looked to May, weeping into Happy’s arms, and Harry, crying with MJ and Ned. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This… this isn’t happening…” Tony gasped out, unable to take breath in as he moved further and further backwards, falling, and falling, and falling… </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tony!” The mechanic shot up in bed, hand clutching his chest as Penny held her arm against his stomach, bracing him so he wouldn’t end up face planting the floor. She waited, other hand going to rub his back as he panted, gathering his breath back. He crumpled into her, as she kissed his forehead, tears pooling in her eyes as her lover recomposed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare?” She asked after a while, curling back up next to him as Tony caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He grunted after a long pause, sighing as he turned onto his side, gathering his young lover into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Love you." She stretched, kissing his cheek as he smiled gently at her, thankful she wouldn’t force him to talk about it right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too." He replied, feeling her drift off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You can talk about it, you know." Penny told him the next day, sitting on the counter in her new apartment. Tony sighed, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, just… not today. It’s hard enough." He shrugged, as she sighed holding out a hand. He interlocked them, letting the younger super pull him over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Break will be here before you know it, and you can always come visit."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you don't want to go to NYU?" He muttered, as she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"As if May would let me. It'll fly by, Tones." She assured him, as he sighed again, hugging her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't fuck on the counters, we've gotta eat there." Bucky moaned as he walked through, Steve elbowing his side sharply before Penny held out a hand, flipping him the bird.</p><p> </p><p>"As if you haven't tried, Barnes." She raised an eyebrow, both her and Bucky smirking as Steve flushed and Tony raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go,” Tony told her, as she sighed, leaning up to catch a last kiss from him. Turning, he nodded to Steve, grabbing his bag from the door as the two supersoldiers said goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Still not getting it, huh?” Penny asked when they left, as Bucky groaned, throwing himself down on the couch. She snickered, waving to Harry and Ned as they walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Ned asked, as Penny nodded. “Did you hear about MJ?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in the apartment downstairs, sharing with three others.” Harry told her, as Penny smiled surprised. “She’s commuting to College.”</p><p> </p><p>“”Fair enough to her. We’ve all been lucky so far.” She admitted, as the three started walking, Bucky following.</p><p> </p><p>“How’re you explaining Bucky?” Harry asked, as he caught up to them. Penny smirked as Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother.” She shrugged simply, as Ned laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not your older boyfriend.” She faked sniffed, replying as he and Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m not his type.” Letting the smile leave her face, she took a steadying breath, as Ned nudged her slightly, comforting her. She nodded at her friend, before turning to Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you when I’m done.” He nodded, watching as they entered campus before turning and walking back down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Penny looked around her, slightly intimidated as she surveyed her fellow peers, Ned and Harry chatting excitedly besides her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Penny was dealing with that, Bucky decided to finally grab them some groceries, as well as exploring the area. Turns out, there's a cute bakery near their local grocery store, which he immediately fell in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Walking along, arms now full of shopping, he nodded to their neighbours as he entered the lobby, frowning as he saw Marjorie Roberts, the widowed old lady who lived below them, pacing worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs Roberts? Are you okay?" Bucky asked, as she nearly wilted in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh James, could you be a dear and help me find Mr Lons? Mrs Davies, who lives next door to me, her air conditioners broken and the poor things suffering through the night." Bucky smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll come up and sort it for her Mrs Roberts.” He told her, as she patted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we wouldn’t want to trouble you, dear.” She told him, as he smiled reassuringly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me two minutes and I’ll come sort it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky to the rescue, huh?” MJ grinned as he walked past her, throwing her a look as he went to drop the bags off.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you meant to be at College?” She grinned at him, not unlike a cat.</p><p> </p><p>“I went last week.” He rolled his eyes, shooing her back towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, make friends. Learn things.” She smirked again, letting him guide her towards the stairs as Bucky walked back towards Carolyn Davies’ apartment. He nodded to Mrs Davies, as she thanked him profusely, walking over to the aircon unit and setting his tools down.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your sister?” Marjorie asked him, as she and Carolyn sat down at the table, setting up a glass of lemonade for him and some cookies out on a plate as Bucky worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny, she’s fine. Nervous about her first day, I think, but alright otherwise.”</p><p>“Well I hope she has fun, dearie.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the same thing Tony was hoping for too, as he sat in the meeting with the rest of the Avengers, surveying the Guardians of the Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do we go from here?” Nat asked the room, eyeing Tony as her voice echoed through the silence. The engineer sighed, standing and pacing a few. </p><p> </p><p>“We know he needs Gamora or Nebula to gain the soul stone,” He started, motioning briefly to the pair of sisters, before continuing on. “So, if we can hide the others in pockets of time, as long as we get to Thanos first then we can avoid as much destruction as possible,” He turned to Bruce and Hope, both nodded as they followed along with his thought process.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t get to the soul stone without them.” Bruce murmured, as Peter held Gamora tighter to him, as the woman stroked a hand along his arm absentmindedly, paying more attention to the meeting than her worried partner.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s his armies we’ve got to look out for.” Thor spoke, as they all pondered what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we reach out to other planets? Those that are still left that Thanos has wronged? Maybe they would be willing to reach out and work with us?” Scott suggested, as Tony looked to Thor, who nodded thoughtfully. The Norse God turned to Peter Quill, who looked to his team.</p><p> </p><p>“I will go with you. We should go and speak to those planets.” Thor spoke, as rumbling was heard through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall go with you as well.” Carol spoke from where she stood behind Tony, who turned to her. “It shall help if he comes to attack them, strength in numbers.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a plan, then.” He stated, nervous yet refusing to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off MJ!” Penny grouched, as the other woman smirked, throwing another outfit at her. “I don’t know why I have to go to the goddamn thing, not as if anyone knows I’m Spiderman,” She hummed, as Bucky snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Stark wants to show you off, let him spoil you.” MJ tutted, as Ned nodded helpfully in the background, laughing as she made a face at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Betty.” Peter spoke down to her friend, who smiled brightly at her. God her and Ned were so cute together. “I really do appreciate it.” The blonde waved her off bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Penny, I enjoyed it.” She grinned, motioning for the spidergirl to look at the outfit she had put together.</p><p> </p><p>“Tag,” Harry pointed out, as Penny shook him off.</p><p> </p><p>“This has gotta go back,” She told him, tucking it into her dress as her friend scoffed. “Look, Tony may be rich but he’s not my caretaker. I don’t need this dress after tomorrow, I’ll take it back to the store then.” Ignoring her friends giving their best eyerolls, she turned to Bucky, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll pack this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the benefit for then?” Ned asked later that night, he and Penny sitting on top of their apartment block roof. The girl smiled as he tried to swipe some of her ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Helping kids in underfunded schools and areas of extreme poverty excel in STEM.” She rabbled off, mind distracted as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up P? You’ve not been this distracted since before Ben,” He asked, worried as she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed a period.” She told him, grimacing as he took in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you taken a test?” She snorted, giving him a look as he shook himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Not with Bucky there. Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but I couldn’t ask him to keep that sorta secret from Steve.” She told him, as Ned nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we’ve gotta get you tested, P.” Ned told her as she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no no no, NO.” She groaned, head in her hands as Ned looked at the stick. “I must of done it wrong.” She said, as her best friend raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you pee on the stick?” He asked, getting a muffled affirmative before continuing. “Then unless it’s a false positive P, your preggo.” She glared as he laughed lightly, looking at the other tests.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be pregnant.” She panicked as Ned sighed. “I can’t be, Ned.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta tell Tony.” He told her, as she stood up, pacing. “He’ll help, if you wanna keep it, or…”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanna abortion, yeah I know Neddie thanks,” She stuttered, rubbing her chest as she felt panicky.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Penny, listen to me, okay? We’re all here for you, we’ll get through this.” Ned reassured her as she shrugged, still slightly panicking but not as breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta tell Tony.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>